What they don't know won't hurt them
by itachisgirlfriend23
Summary: Secrets are held all around and it all starts with a single tryst that turns into something more than just friends with benefits. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

a/n So I am taking a break from New Girl to type this because it keeps popping into me head so enjoy.

Happy Reading!

-itachisgirlfriend23

Sakura looks into the mirror as she gets out of bed and looks to see if there are any imperfections on her body. Seeing none she looks at her phone her brown hair

getting in the way and sees a text from one of her "Friends" and smiles.

She looks at what it says and then looks at the time. It says Hey there. She replies with another Hey and then looks through her closet she picks out her short jean

skirt and her black T that says "I love Irish boys" and then grabs a blue thong with anchors on the front as well as the matching bra.

Placing them on her bed she strips and then places her robe on. She looks once more her hourglass figure and smirks slightly the light catching her blue eyes. She

steps out of her room narrowly avoiding her roommate, Sasuke.

She goes into the bathroom and turns on her shower to the temperature she likes and steps in taking off her robe. She grabs her shampoo and gently massages it

into her hair being careful not to catch her hair on her new piercings. She hears her phone go off with Dirty little secret and smiles then rinses out her hair. She takes a

small amount of conditioner and runs it her finger through the bottom part of her hair. Her phone goes off again and Sasuke yells "Sakura your phone keeps going off."

Sakura yells back "I know just leave it." Sakura runs a washcloth over her body and shaves allowing the conditioner to set a little before she rinses it out. As she steps

out she looks at herself and notices that her make-up from the night before is smeared under her eyes. She takes a clean washcloth and gently wipes the mascara off

and smiles at her flawless complexion. Then she goes back into her room and dries her hair and gets dressed. She then picks up her phone and looks at it. She reads

the message to herself and realizes it says Are you free today? She quickly types a yes before making her bed and cleaning up her room a little knowing that Sasuke

hates when her room is a mess. And then she quickly reads and says that whenever he wanted to hang was cool with her. She smiles again and picks her phone up

when he calls and she says "Hey there." He replies with hey and then he says "Be ready by 6:30." She nods and says ok then looks at the time yelping and he laughs

saying bye and hangs up. Sakura heads to the bathroom and does her make-up lightly and pulls her hair up. Sasuke comes in behind her and asks where she is going.

Sakura smiles and says that a friend is coming to get her and not to wait up for her tonight. He just nods and allows her to get ready and going into the kitchen he

starts making their favorite quick meal. She comes into the kitchen and smiles grabbing her plate from Sasuke and says "Thank you." He just grunts in reply and digs

into the food. Sakura looks at the time and quickly brushes her teeth making sure to add a little lip gloss when she is done. She glances at her phone to see the time

and notices that there is a text saying I will be there in 5. She replies back K and grabs her purse and a blanket then sits out on the deck to wait. As she sits there she

pulls out her book _Incarceron_ and opens it to the page she had stopped on. As she is reading she smiles slightly and basically transports herself into the pages of the

book. As she gets to a good part a loud noise breaks the silence and she looks up from her book and notices that a truck is in front of the house. She smiles at it then

goes through the house laying her book on the table on her way out. Sakura gets in and smiles at the look on his face. He leans over and whispers "Your roommate is

watching." She looks at the window smiles and waves to him mouthing I will see you tomorrow. Sakura looks back at her companion and breathes out "Ibiki." He looks

at her and gives her a slight smile then frowns at his phone telling her to be quiet. He answers it and talks for a while gently running his hand up and down Sakura's

thigh as he is speaking.


	2. partial lemon basic lime

a/n So, I am sort of writing this based off of some of my own personal experience and obviously will not make names and other things that are private known though I do think that this is a story that needs to be dimmed down some as it is extremely graphic otherwise and the full story will be out on a more mature website for those 18 and older. So enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates.

Happy Reading!

-itachisgirlrfriend23

As Ibiki talks Sakura stays silent slapping his hand away from her legs. He frowns at her and mouths "What the hell." And she just shakes her head and looks out the window.

Ibiki hangs up and then stops parking his truck. Sakura continues to not talk to him and he takes matters into his own hands by kissing her. She kisses back and when he pulls away she says "What a surprise."

He nods and says "Might as well start now." She smiles and says "I am not going to make it that easy for you." He sighs and says "I figured that out already." She smirks and then says "Well what are you waiting for?"

He smiles and leans into her kissing her, but groans when his phone goes off and looks at the message. Sighing he texts her back then grabs the blanket she brought with her and places it on the ground.

He leads her to her knees and she struggles with him, until he tickles her. And she gets onto her knees. He smiles down at her and places her before him.

While she is watching him he releases himself from the tight confines of his jeans. She leans forward and smiles at him, while breathing on his impressive length.

He shudders when her warm breath hits him and treads his fingers through her pink locks and urges her forward.

She smirks and gently laughs saying "You know better than to make me do it. You know that I am in control not you."

He sighs and tugs on her hair becoming very impatient with her playfulness and she smiles in surrender.

She then gently licks his entire length casing him to stifle a groan. She frowns not liking the fact that he is stifling his pleasure.

She decides that she does not want him to be thinking about anything so she engulfs his entire length into her mouth and sucks lightly.

He gasps and says "Oh Shit!" And she smiles enjoying his reaction to her little surprise.

Sakura looks into his eyes and smirks around him sucking a little harder while sliding her mouth up and down him faster and faster.

His voice gets slightly deeper and his cursing less controlled as she starts to push him over the edge.

When he is almost there she stops.


End file.
